


A New Beginning

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’ll be right back’, she had said. ‘Ok’, that was all he had answered, not even a ‘be careful’. </p><p>Rose goes out to run a few errands but comes back to the TARDIS not being quite human anymore. Not that that's the end of the world, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who, the Doctor and Rose don't belong to me, you know that. If they did, you wouldn't know about them. Kudos to the BBC for that. I apologize in advance for my lack of ability to write Rose's accent.

‘I’ll be right back’, she had said. ‘Ok’, that was all he had answered, not even a ‘be careful’. Stupid! Stupid! He should have gone with her. Of course getting some food with Rose was not something less important than tuning the TARDIS! That could have waited a few minutes. They had all the time in the world. At least, they had had it.

He was ashamed to admit that it had taken him far too long to notice that something was wrong. In fact, had it not been for the TARDIS’ warning, he may have not noticed at all until it was too late. Stupid! Stupid!

He had gone out to look for her and found her lying not far from where they were parked, precisely just a street away. Of course the attacker was already gone, but for the two marks on her beautiful neck, it was not hard to know what had happened. What he loved so much about the universe, and Earth itself, was that, after so many years, there were still things able to surprise him. However, the unexpected discovery that there were vampires in this era was not a welcome one.

It took her thirteen hours to wake up. He spent that time doing a quick research on the basics of vampires –it was unbelievable how little he actually knew about them–, and then sitting next to Rose, not letting go of her hand unless it was absolutely necessary. In other circumstances, he would have gone through the door in an instant to search for the one who had harmed his Rose, but he would never forgive himself if something else happened to her while he was away. At this point only three things could happen: she could die, she could just become a carrier, or she could become a vampire after 100 years of slow transformation. Either way, he was determined to be with her whenever any of those possibilities happened.

At the thirteenth hour and ten minutes she finally reacted. A small moan left her lips, her eyelids fluttered, and she said ‘Doctah?’ Her eyes were still closed but he was already smiling, leaning closer. He brushed his thumb against her forehead. ‘I’m here, Rose, I’m right here. You’re going to be alright’, he said hoping against hope that the virus wouldn’t turn her. Sometimes the universe just wasn’t in the mood to grant him any favours, though.

***************************

Her head was killing her, had the TARDIS always been so cold? Why did it feel as if every cell in her body was screaming in pain? She opened her eyes and tried to sit up but it seemed like such difficult a task that she decided instead to just lift her hand to touch the Doctor’s hair. ‘Hey’, she smiled, ‘what happened?’

She couldn’t remember much after leaving the store but she was certain her last thought before blacking out had been of the Doctor. When she had woken up, he was her first thought too. The relief she felt when hearing his voice once again was now crumbling at the sight of the worry on his face. He looked so pale, and scared, she was not used to seeing her Doctor that way. ‘Doctor, what’s wrong?’

‘I’m sorry, Rose, I’m so sorry’, her heart sank at those words. ‘It’s my entire fault. Had I...’

‘Please, Doctor, just tell me, what is it? What happened?’ she was getting scared now.

He sighed. ‘A vampire bit you’, he said simply, letting the truth sink in before continuing. ‘I’m so sorry, Rose. A vampire bit you and it’s my fault.’

A vampire! After every world and alien she had seen since meeting the Doctor, it seemed silly to be surprised that such a thing could exist but could it? ‘What does it mean, then?’ she began. ‘Am I going to die? Am I dead? Am I going to turn into a vampire? Doctah! I don’t want to hurt anyone! What if I attack my mum?’ She tried once again to sit but she was still in so much pain... she was going to be a vampire!

In spite of everything, the Doctor’s mouth curved upwards a tiny bit. ‘You are not dead, of course you’re not!’ He grinned at the thought, there was still hope, and he could feel it now. ‘You are here, talking to me, thinking about your mum, and in a whole lot of pain, I’m sure. Your body will take a couple of days to get used to that. Yes, you will die, eventually. We all get to die one day, even me, but it’ll take a while to be of natural causes.’ He turned a bit more serious for a moment. ‘I don’t know if you will turn into a vampire, though, only time will tell... what was the other question?’

***************************

Rose looked at herself in the mirror. Who would’ve thought such a simple action could make her so happy! She still looked a little under the weather but her appearance hadn’t changed much if she had to be honest. She was only slightly paler, and the circles under her eyes looked a bit darker, but that was it, really. Her appetite hadn’t changed much either, though she did feel thirstier.

She examined her teeth carefully. The Doctor had warned her not to lick her lips too much when she started feeling the dehydration, unless she wanted to develop her fangs more quickly, and then they would never hear the end out of Jackie. If they were careful, though, she would reach the toxic phase that could actually turn her into a vampire without any sign whatsoever. And then Jackie would never have to find out, which was all in all good news.

 ‘I’ve only got one question’, she had said once he had explained what little he had discovered that could happen to her now that she had been bitten. ‘What’s that?’ he had said smiling, probably expecting something a tad kinky, sometimes he just was 900 year-old teenager. ‘How are you going to explain this to my mum?’ she had said instead. It was a true shame that she hadn’t had her mobile with her to keep a record of the horror on his face at that moment.

Rose smirked, and then burst out laughing. They had faced so many dangers so far, the Devil himself; they had seen the end of their respective planets, had been trapped, haunted, faced a werewolf, but the idea of seeing her mum upset or angry was enough to make the Doctor shiver and run.

All in all, she was happy. Becoming a vampire had definitely not been on her to-do list when she had gone out that night, but it was true what they said about silver-linings. If anything, this little accident had given her a new chance, the chance of being with her Doctor for far much longer than her human mortality could have ever allowed.

A thought popped in her head right then, and she broke into a smile. ‘That’s right!’ she exclaimed. ‘I’m not human anymore!’

She left the bathroom as fast as she could, still feeling a little weak, and went to the control room. ‘Doctah! Doctah!’ she called as she went. He met her half-way, fear on his face. ‘Rose! What is it? Are you alright? Are you in pain?’ he half-hugged her, afraid of hurting her. _He’s so melodramatic_ , she thought, but smiled all the same. ‘I’m alright. Quick question, though. Can I eat chips?’

He looked at her for a moment, fear giving way to surprise, and then his face lit up. ‘Chips? You want chips?’ he laughed. How she loved that laugh, she was sure she wouldn’t get tired of it, not in the 100 years they were sure they had before the final transformation.

‘Of course I want chips, silly. It’s a tradition, isn’t it?’

It took him a second, and then his smile, surprisingly, impossibly, got even wider. ‘You are absolutely right, Rose Tyler. It is tradition! Let’s go get chips, then. And, afterwards, if you are up for it, I’d like to take you someplace else’.

‘To the end of the universe, if I get to go with you, Doctor’, she said and kissed him for the first time since she had woken up. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so tired anymore. ‘Come on, then’, she said leading him to the controls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez más, espero que te haya gustado, Bonnie :)


End file.
